PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed conference, entitled ?The Evolving Landscape of Cancer Modeling,? will be held March 2-5, 2020 in San Diego, California. This will be the seventh in an AACR series focused specifically on advances in cancer modeling research. Cancer research relies on model systems, from cell lines to humanized animals, to recapitulate tumor biology. While non-human models have limitations, they are crucial tools for studying the molecular and cellular characteristics of cancer, and for aiding in the development and approval of new anti-cancer treatments. Additionally, advances in technology have enabled scientists to create model systems that faithfully mimic human tumor microenvironments. With the aim of advancing our understanding of cancer biology, prevention and treatment, and drug response and resistance, the proposed conference will bring together research scientists, clinicians, and industry professionals to discuss the latest findings at all levels of cancer modeling research. To this end, the AACR is seeking support to expand the conference and to recruit outstanding young investigators through additional travel awards. Attendance by this ?next generation? of cancer scientists and caregivers will help better disseminate the rapidly growing collection of research innovations as well as to ignite powerful collaborations. The program has been carefully designed to feature thought-provoking sessions on the following: lineage plasticity, stem cells and developmental pathways; modeling the immune response and the tumor microenvironment; modeling drug sensitivity and adaptive response; modeling tumor evolution; translating models to the clinic; systems approaches to interrogating data from models; and model fidelity and the future of modeling. Collaboration and networking will be encouraged by incorporating multiple opportunities for thoughtful discussion and meaningful interaction between participants.